Daughter of Earth
by KittensRule54321
Summary: After the defeat of Gaia, CHB don't expect anything else to do with the Earth Mother. But when they find an unusual demigod, will they despise her, or trust her? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Aisha Smith
1. Chapter 1

AISHA

I woke up from a fitful sleep.

Every night I suffer from dreams: Watching terrible, unknown, creatures tear people apart. Watching storms pick up and haul around houses, like a rage. Watching innocent people suffer.

I shoved on a t-shirt, a black demin jacket, jeans, and my old boots. I tied my braids back into a ponytail, grabbed some toast from my flats kitchen. My parents wouldn't be awake yet.

I setted off down the street, shouldering my bag. These were the streets of New York city, another home to fit into. I had mixed emotions about what to expect; I felt both sad, yet excited. Yet I had a feeling at the pit of my heart that I will never fit into this city.

I come from London. Everyone would probably tease me about my "posh" accent. I wouldn't listen. Perhaps I could relate to someone for a change. This never happened, but I still carry around that useless I know no-one will ever want me.

I arrived at my new school at about quarter to 7; the front grounds were deserted. A brownstone building stood tall, overlooking the river. My heart sank. This is _nothing _like Britain.

I just sat there and worked on this 'freshmen' test, until people start to arrive. They seemed to take no notice of me, so I just carried on.

I got up to the question of what my favourite food is, when a boy, about the age of 17, came jogging over. He had windswept black hair, and sharp green eyes. He grabbed my arm and warned me to leave. Giving him a questioning look, I backed away.

I passed him as I went to class. He was talking to a blonde girl, his hand around her neck. But when she turned, I saw she had the most startling grey eyes. I hunched my shoulders and turned away, being careful not to be seen, and got my books.

My first lesson was Maths. I _hate _maths. I just can't figure out how it could be interesting to anyone, let alone _possible. _My teacher is a middle aged man , with a shortly-clipped beard and short hair. His name is Mr. Baker. I guess I will never get in his good books. I don't want to.

Before my second period I saw that boy again. He was always acting… _strange_.Like now he was whispering to a sports coach, looking in my direction. That blonde girl was gripping his arm, looking worried. I just ignored them, shouldered my bag and headed off to Science.

I had this snot-nose middle-aged woman for science; her name was miss sharp. She wore a faded beige cardigan, a shirt and an unnaturally long skirt. Her attitude definitely matched the way she looked. She was extremely mean, especially to me.

She came looming over me, black beady eyes boring into mine.

"Smith, where is your worksheet?"

Surprised, I answered. "You didn't give me one, miss."

She sniffed at my accent. "Don't call me miss," she said, putting her bony hands on her hips. "Detention."

I tried to protest, but she waved me off, seeing to some boy who forgot his homework. Great. I'd already made an enemy – she's harsh, especially for a person who's trained not to hate people- and I'd got my first detention here. Talk about favouritism.

The rest of the day went on just fine until the end. She called me into her class.

I sat there, just doing my worksheet, until after 5 minutes she did something I did not expect her to do.

"Young demigod." She snarled, not looking up from her paper.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not let another join the cause. You will die today, and spill your blood to your mother."

"I'm sorry? Isn't that child abuse or something?"

She snarled and rose from her seat. As she did so, the whole room seemed to… morph. into a vast hall.

"W-what are you doing?"

Her whole skirt swirled and formed scales… and legs. Wait, what? I think the lunch ladies brought the wrong kind of mushrooms for that soup I had at lunch.

Hee belt grew animals heads, and her hair turned to snakes. Ok, that's it. Those cafeterias are dodgy.

She lunged at me, spreading vast wings. I screamed and grabbed a Bunson burner, and held it tightly. She drew 2 luminous green swords… swords?

She stabbed at me, but somehow, I dodged. Without thinking, I set fire to a worksheet – unfortunately mine- and threw it at her. She wailed and exploded, in her wake a pile of dust.

I was shaken up. Did that actually just happen, or was those cafeterias seriously dangerous? It seemed to real. I shook some dust out of my hair and kicked at the pile of dust, wondering what to do. Suddenly, a glint of silver flashed from underneath the dust. I uncovered it and found my evil Science teachers sword. I picked it up. It was probably a pencil, but my hallucination made it look like a sword. I went searching for the other. Suppose it wasn't a hallucination…. Never mind. I eventually found it, and strapped both to my belt.

On the way out I was surprised to bump into that boy. He looked at me, then he looked at my pencil – swords, and his eyes widened. That was no hallucination.

"Uh, where did you find those… _gladius_?"

I frowned. "Uh.."

He raised an eyebrow at my accent. "Those swords at your belt."

"Oh." I didn't know how to explain. Judging by the way he said it, I guessed I could tell him the truth.

"Well I had detention. My science teacher-"

"Miss Sharp?"

"Yes. She…. She turned into this… thing." I frowned.

That blonde girl came rushing over, and she and the boy exchanged nervous glances.

"Whats your name?" the blonde girl asked.

"Aisha. Aisha Smith."

"Well, im Annabeth. This is Percy. Trust us, you'll be safe where we're taking you."

I stepped back. "Woah, I don't know you. In America do random people just hijack other people?"

"No! Of course not. But you can trust us. We swear."

I stared at them, and gave in. "Ok."

We got into this red Maserati and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A summer camp." Percy answered.

"What? It's not even summer yet!"

"Oh, you'll see."

Annabeth turned around. "Have you ever known your parents?"

"I knew my dad. He was a photographer. He was extremely into nature and went to places like the Amazon. Why?"

I had difficulty telling her that. My dad died of heartbreak when I was 5; when he first recalled on my mum. He didn't feed himself, and eventually starved. But I'd gotten over it by now. I'm 11 now.

"So, you didn't know your mum?"

"No. But my dad told me about her."

She sighed. "Aisha, have you ever heard of the greek myths?"

"Yes! Like, the Muses, or the Medusa, or Hercules."

"Yes. Well… there all real."

"What?"

She nodded. I tried to take that in. All the monsters, gods- they were all _real?_ For some reason it wasn't hard to believe. One time or the other I would see some strange people – mismatched animal legs on secondary school girls, School teachers with Ram's horns- I thought I was all my eyes. It wasn't. Next pigs fly.

"In case you're wondering, pigs _do_ fly sometimes." Annabeth said, as if reading my mind. "And that's not all. But I don't want to overwhelm you."

Okay?

"But what does this summer camp got to do with this?"

"Well, have you ever wondered who your mum is?"

"Not really."

"Well, she's a greek goddess. I'm sorry it's so quick, but you have to know."

I choked. I'm not special. I never will be. Surely I couldn't be the daughter of a _goddess_?

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, that we don't know. You're not 13 yet." She said, as if that solved everything. We drove on in silence.

Next chapter is 2 years later of living in Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Note from Author

Firstly, I'd like to say that Percabeth have not gone to Rome, because everyone misses them so much the just cant do it. Even Clarrisse was begging on her knees.

Secondly, a correction: the 2nd paragraph, Aisha wears a grey winter hat and combat trousers. Sorry about that bit.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
